


[Cover Art] for "Over Earth and Under Earth" by Khorazir

by Hamstermoon



Series: [Cover Art] for Khorazir's Over/Under [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Over Earth and Under Earth" by Khorazir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Over Earth and Under Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/964564) by [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir). 



This is a WIP cover for Khorazir's WIP story which I've not read much of yet. I reserve the right to change the elements of the design or add to them if I think they need that. [edit] I was having big problems getting the story with illustrations into an e-reader in a friendly way but then Calibre changed the way it downloaded epub files and they are now nicely embedded. Problem solved

[-](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/tPWgcDSknPQ5bk3rVfJQqtMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
